


when the moon

by sister_wolf



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without the background glow of streetlights, the night sky is enormous and full of stars she'd never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the moon

One of the strangest things to get used to about life after the apocalypse is the lack of streetlights.

It might sound like a weird thing to notice, but Steph lived in the city all her life. She's used to night not ever truly being dark. Without the background glow of streetlights, the night sky is enormous and full of stars she'd never seen before. It kind of scares her a little.

Of course, the sound of wolves howling in the distance doesn't help with the shiver that works its way down her spine.

"Scared?" Jason asks, appearing beside her seemingly out of nowhere. His eyes glow slightly green in the faint reflected moonlight, but other than that he is simply a large warm presence next to her. She never hears him coming anymore. He moved quietly before the Change, of course, but now he's (quite literally) supernaturally stealthy.

"Just wondering how far away that pack is," she says, hoping she didn't jump too obviously.

He's silent for a moment. She can picture him cocking his head to the side, his amber eyes going distant as he concentrates on listening. "About fifteen miles, I'd say. Not close enough to be a danger for tonight, but we'd better get a move on in the morning."

"Right," she says, resigned. Moving on again. Nothing after the apocalypse is constant except for running.

"C'mere," Jason says, folding his arms around her shoulders and pulling her back against his chest. "I'll stand watch. You get some sleep."

Jason's arms feel warm and comforting, wrapped around her like a heavy blanket. Steph tips her head back against his shoulder and looks up at the stars scattered across the night sky.

In the distance, a pack of werewolves howls to the moon.


End file.
